


As If Looks Could Really Lie

by benniejets



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bad!Louis, Cheerleading!Harry, Come play, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Girl On Girl, Lesbian, Nervous, Oral, Overstimulation, Rubbing, Sexual Inexperience, Strap-On, Toys, Tribbing, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, dom!Louis, drunk!Harry, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, innocent!harry, mature - Freeform, strapon, submissive!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benniejets/pseuds/benniejets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is one of the most respectable cheerleaders at school. She looks the role and acts the role of head cheerleader. Louis, however, well, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If Looks Could Really Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This was off of Larryloveswritten's prompt, well, sort of. I've made Harry the same but ended up changing Louis's character. I'm sorry, I did my best.

Louis was anything put feminine, and she really didn't find showing off her body the respectable thing to do. And, well, she didn't care too much for emphasizing her body with tight and revealing clothing, and not to mention her lack of motivation to wear anything but slightly tight jeans, not so much that they stuck to her thighs like glue, t-shirts that didn't include anything more than a solid colour or the name of a band that she heard of once, and jackets that were slightly too big for her. She kept her black framed glasses on her nose and her hair pulled back in a pony-tail, finding it rather ridiculous to put any further attempt in her appearance for people at her school that she had a certain disdain for. 

Harry, however, was the complete opposite.

Harry was the top cheerleader of the school. She performed many of the stunts the team put on, and definitely had the body for such a position. Flat stomach visible through her overly tight and ridiculously short uniform in such colours that made her look like she belonged in a zoo: orange and black. Her long curly hair went no shorter than half way down her back, and if Louis could bet on it, Harry didn't even have to do anything with that hair since it actually looked natural. Her long legs performed exceptional splits and her perky breasts could catch the attention from a boy from miles away. And, well, her smile couldn't be put past the sun. 

And those were nearly all the reasons why Louis Tomlinson couldn't stand Harry Styles. Oh, and not to mention that Harry was entirely the fit cheerleading stereotype: a cunt. 

Harry found any way possible to make fun of any person that caught her eye, and sometimes, she took her time out to look for the people she didn't like in particular. And Louis was definitely one of those people. Louis wasn't afraid of Harry in any sense of the word. Louis occasionally got in her own scraps with a few different people since she made up the word misfit. But, really, she didn't mind. She easily got away with it, and she could even compare herself to Lindsay Weir from the nineties TV show Freaks and Geeks. She didn't mind when people would say rude and ignorant things about her, but she was not one to be pushed around, and she made that clear. Well, to anyone who wasn't Harry Styles. Harry just loved to harass Louis as much as she possibly could, even though Louis had made it very clear if Harry ever stepped one foot over the line, she would have that pretty curly hair in a knot in her fist. But, clearly, Harry still liked to push Louis' buttons; buttons she didn't even know existed until she popped her head around. 

Louis found her particular disdain be renewed when she saw Harry, walking down the hallway with her Vera Bradley bag draped over her shoulder. Really, even if one weren't looking for Harry, she could be seen from a mile away from how ridiculously tall she was. Almost like a giraffe in Louis' mind. It was rather elementary to stoop to such a low level, but Louis figured she could just join Harry on her mediocre level and childlike insults.

Louis couldn't help but raise her upper lip in disgust as Harry drew closer to her, finding her grip on her hideously painted locker door get tighter. Maybe it was the uniform that got Louis worked up, since it seemed that Harry wore that thing constantly, or maybe it was that Friday night games were far too often. She ducked her head into her locker, trying to, for once, avoid such a brawl between Harry and herself, but she found that Harry loomed around her for much longer than she would have normally allowed. Louis growled, almost like in an animal way at her, warning her to just go.

“Fuck off, Styles,” Louis deadpanned through clamped teeth, reaching up to the top shelf of her locker to reach her Chemistry textbook. Really, she had no idea why she even put anything up there since she could hardly reach it. She cursed herself for being so short, but she thought she would rather be short than freakishly tall.

Louis could almost hear Harry's sneer. “Oh, I daresay that would be highly out of my character if I passed up an opportunity to speak to you,” Harry hummed, popping out her dainty hip.

Louis eventually turned around and held her books in her arms, looking at Harry with an expression that showed nothing but pure boredom. “I would hardly call what you do speaking to me,” she sighed. “And if you don't mind, I would like to get to class, and I don't find myself liking being held back by a giant,” she said calmly.

Harry just puffed out her chest a bit with her chin raised a bit higher, almost as if she was proving that she was tall, and proud of it. Louis couldn't understand why anyone would be that proud to be that gigantic. “You're a cunt,” she almost mumbled, since Louis could tell she couldn't think of anything else to say, and that clearly brought a smirk on her face.

“No, I wouldn't say that I am one, rather than how much I like them,” Louis said slyly, and started to walk away, making a V with her fingers and wiggling her tongue through it. It was hardly a secret that Louis liked girls. That was a sure, one-hundred percent thing, and she was proud of that. Caught up in her pride, she almost missed that slight blush that formed on Harry's pale cheeks, and the way that she ran off quicker than Louis had shut her locker. 

Louis could only smirk to herself a bit as she turned on her heels and started to walk to her class with a slight pip in her step. Any day that she made Harry leave her alone, was a good one. The day went smoothly after that incident, but that was only until Louis made her way outside to her car. She was late in leaving since she had to retake one of her test that she had missed while being out, and she just so happened to be parked near the field where the cheerleaders practiced. She looked up at the girls with a frown on her face, but she couldn't help but tear her eyes away from the group. They couldn't see her, since their backs were turned. Louis leaned against her car when her eye caught a particular girl with quite the figure, and she couldn't make out who it was due to the fact she couldn't see her face and her hair was up. She walked over to the fence and leaned on it, watching them practice for a good few minutes until they started to walk away for a break. When she finally caught a glimpse of the girl that she had been so obviously checking out, her face paled when Harry Styles herself turned around. Louis Tomlinson definitely was not just checking out Harry Styles.

Harry glared over at Louis and walked over to her, her arms crossed over her chest, and Louis quickly attempted to gain composure so that she didn't look like a complete pervert. “This is a private practice, and if you don't mind, I would like if you left,” she spat at Louis.

Louis sighed dramatically and pulled away from the fence. “Whatever, I just came out to my car,” she mumbled pathetically. “Oh, and by the way, you might wanna pull down your skirt. Your ass is starting to show. You might wanna start wearing underwear, just a tip,” she said with a bit of a smirk, before she went off to her car, and then started it up. She watched as Harry walked away, and she slumped down in her seat with a sigh. She was fully convinced that she did not enjoy looking at Harry's ass. 

Louis was just glad that it was Friday, which meant no Harry and actual peace. That was of course, not the case when Louis got a call from her friend Liam, insisting that she come out with him to the football game, because, in his opinion, better than the comfort of her own home. She was certain that he was a liar, but then again, she couldn't explain why she went with him anyway.

When they got to the football game, it had been gotten a lot colder than what it was earlier in the day, and Louis ended up bundling up in her thin jacket. She walked with Liam to the bleachers, and settled for the second row, due to her inability to go further because of her fear of heights. The game hadn't quite started yet, but instead the cheerleaders were out and about, doing boring and dull routine, that Louis couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her eyes, though, fell to Harry for some reason, and she started to not check her out again. The way her skirt flew up when she was tossed in the air, and her petite arse was revealed through a very thin pair underwear-like material. Her thighs that were rather thin, but could easily kill someone if they got the privilege to set their hand on them. The way her voice overpowered the rest of the girls' and the way her smiled glimmered in the stadium lights. It could have made Louis stop breathing, if she didn't quickly look away from her, because simply, Louis couldn't stand Harry, not even in the slightest.

The game had ended in a large win for their team, the final score being four to one. The whole crowd was cheering, and Louis even joined in, because Liam absolutely insisted that she stopped staring at the bloody cheerleaders and actually support their team. Word spread quickly about a party to celebrate their win at one of the player's house, and Liam again, insisted that they went, because apparently he had no plans on sending Louis straight home after this, which she had protested to, but lost indefinitely since she was currently stuck in his car with a frown on her face, going completely out of their way from her house. 

When they got to the certain person's house which whom Louis still hadn't learned the name of, the driveway was piled with cars already, and Louis wanted to scream. It's not that she didn't want to be here as it was, but the colossal amount of people that would be filing into this one house would surely drive Louis up a wall by the end of the night. She hated parties, and Liam knew that, but he was persistent and he always got his way. 

While walking in, Louis shoved her hands in her pockets as she started to glance around the house for familiar faces, and much to her disappointment, she found many. She walked all the way around the house until she found the welcoming table of various alcohols. She smirked a bit and then poured herself a beer, mixing it with a bunch of different types of hard liquor, because really, it wasn't drinking unless it was taking more of a risk. She started to walk around again, but then settled on the third step as she sipped her drink. To not much of her surprise, Liam disappeared with someone on the footie team, which Louis couldn't help but sigh at. He was always getting lucky, while Louis sat alone, much like now. She hadn't had a decent fuck in over a year, and she was almost convinced that if she didn't get any soon, that she would nearly die. 

She continued to scope out the room, leaning back on the step. She felt someone come closer to her, and when she looked up, it was none other than Harry, and she wanted to yell. The last thing she wanted was to talk to Harry after trying so hard to stop checking her out over the last two hours. “What do you want?” She asked with a sigh, standing up slowly with her cup between both of her hands.

Harry just continued to smirk down at Louis, stepping up one step closer to her. Louis caught the smell of Harry's thick, alcoholic breath as soon as she came closer, and it nearly made Louis want to throw up. “Aw, do you not want me here?” She asked innocently, and leaned against the railing. She smiled down at Louis' more-than-half empty cup, and smacked the bottom of it so it spilled all down Louis' front.

“What the fuck!” Louis yelled at her, throwing the cup down. She now could smell the alcohol even more blatantly since it was all over her, seeping through her shirt and sticking to her skin. She looked up at Harry with a glare and shoved her off the steps, and she stumbled back a bit, almost falling down. “I told you not to fucking touch me!” She bellowed, moving closer to her. It was one thing not to even want to come to this stupid party in the first place, but now only was Louis pissed, she was soaked in alcohol, and she wouldn't hear the end of it from her parents. She huffed through her teeth, and finally got to do what she had always wanted to. She took a swing at Harry, and hit her right in the nose. And, of course, hitting a drunk person was easy, and Harry just felt to the floor, holding her nose as people crowded around her and she started to cry, making Louis look like the bad person. What else was new?

She stomped up the carpeted steps and walked into an empty room, letting out a scream through her teeth out of frustration. She pulled off her jacket and threw it on the floor, pulling off her shirt afterward. She was seething, and she regretted not doing more to Harry than she did. She walked to the attached bathroom, which led her to assume that she was in the master bedroom, and then grabbed a towel, wiping off her chest and stomach. She had nothing to wear but her jacket, and she was dreading having to go home in that. When she started to come out of the bathroom, she saw the bedroom door start to crack open, and Harry peaked her head in, and for once, she looked sorry, and almost innocent, and Louis' rage started to immediately dissipate. Why? She couldn't tell.

“Louis?” Harry called out to her in the softest voice that Louis had ever heard come out of that mouth.

Louis sighed in defeat, and sat down on the bed, not caring that she left her shirt off. She found the house comfortably warm. “What?” She said blankly, laying back on the bed with her hands over her eyes. She started to sense someone walking towards her, and the bed dipped down to accommodate the both of them, and she moved her hand from one of her eyes to look over at Harry. “Have you got anything to say then?” She asked.

Harry stayed annoyingly quiet for a long time, just staring down at her perfectly manicured hands. “Sorry,” she mumbled after awhile.

Louis furrowed her eyebrows at first and sat up a bit, leaning back on her hands. “Excuse me?” She asked, wanting much more confirmation that she was not hearing things, and Harry had definitely just apologized for something she did to Louis. 

Harry sighed softly. “I'm sorry for spilling your drink,” she said in a whisper, refusing to look up at Louis, which was again, irritating and annoying. If Harry meant her apology, which Louis highly doubted, then she should at least have the courage to look Louis in the eye and tell her that she actually was. But, then again, Louis doubted that should could ever apologize for anything by looking at her in the eye either.

“Yeah?” Said Louis, not really knowing how to elaborate any more of a complex answer. She couldn't simply say it was okay, and she didn't necessarily want to speak to Harry or give her the satisfaction of anymore than one word answers out of her. 

“Yeah,” Harry said quietly in confirmation, looking down at her hands still.

“What are you even doing here, Harry?” Louis asked, and finally sat up, looking over at Harry. She frowned a bit at the forming bruise at the bridge of Harry's nose where Louis had hit her. She reached over and brushed her thumb against it, and Harry just pulled away from her, but Louis couldn't blame her. She would hardly want the person who hit her to try and take care of her. 

And then Harry just shrugged her shoulders, which again, Louis thought very agitating, and she wanted to just do something to her. “I wanted to.. Uh.. You know.. Say sorry for spilling your drink,” she said again, and glanced up at Louis, sniffling her nose, which Louis could definitely pinpoint her flinching as she did so, and that guilty feeling started to pool in her stomach. She definitely thought that hitting Harry finally would have made her feel a lot better, but it didn't, not like she would have thought.

Louis sighed and then rubbed a hand over her face. “It's fine,” she said quietly and then stood up, shoving her hands into her pockets, looking down at Harry, who was now looking up at her. “And, I guess.. Well, sorry for, you know, hitting you,” she mumbled.

Then Harry stood up as well, and pushed down her skirt as she did so. “It's okay,” she said, almost too quickly. She kicked the carpet and then kissed Louis' cheek, before she scurried out of the bedroom, and Louis thought that would be a good thing, because if she could see her blushing, she would have surely sank through the floor. 

Besides, Louis could still very much smell Harry's breath, especially when she was so close, and she was drunk, and she did not kiss Louis' cheek because she wanted to. It was simply because Harry was drunk, no more.

**

Louis probably couldn't have been happier about getting to leave the party, even though she was on her own. It had seemed when Liam ran off with that boy, he decided that he wouldn't have come back to get Louis, let alone drive her all the way home. She ended up calling her mother. She left her soaked shirt at the house, and zipped up her jacket almost all the way up. Her and her mother had a decent relationship, so she didn't mind when Louis called near midnight, saying that she was stuck at a party because her ride bailed. It was the most frustrating, because Louis had a car, but just not with her. And, Louis' mum didn't seem to mind, so neither did Louis.

Once Louis finally got home, it didn't take her long to fall asleep. She barely had time to put on shorts and a clean t-shirt, before she collapsed on the bed and passed out. She was just lucky that she hadn't been drinking too much, and she would not be having a hangover the next day. And then, of course, she couldn't help but think that Harry wouldn't be able to say the same thing. And for some reason, it made Louis smile, yet it also made her have a strange desire to actually take care of her in the morning.

**

Monday was, well, awkward. Louis and Harry didn't share sneers or insults like they did on the normal day, but they nearly avoided each other. Or, well, at least Harry avoided Louis, and didn't even make eye contact with her. Louis could definitely point out how Harry was deliberately making it her duty to make sure that she didn't come in contact with Louis, and for some reason, Louis found her say to be completely dull and boring. And Louis found herself to almost be missing Harry.

When the day was coming to an end, Louis walked through the halls with her key chain lanyard swinging from her finger carelessly as she walked towards the exit. She had accidentally swung her keys a bit too closely to the person in front of her, making them glance back. As Louis' fate prevailed to show that it was Harry, she couldn't help but sigh internally at her presence. “Sorry,” she mumbled to her, and caught her keys with her other hand to stop them from swinging.

Harry actually started blushing, making Louis' eyebrows furrow together. Harry then shook her her head and started to scamper off a bit more quickly just so that, obviously, she wouldn't have to be around Louis any longer. Louis thought this was completely rude, and simply would not settle for it, so she walked after her, and she definitely did not do this just to talk to her because she wanted to.

Louis eventually caught up with Harry, since she was going in the same direction as she was, due to the fact that Louis was once again parked next to the cheerleading field. She actually leaned over to catch Harry's arm and then pulled her back over to her. She could tell by the look on Harry's face, completely drained, that she definitely didn't want to be near Louis, especially not being touched by her. Louis cleared her throat and then dropped Harry's arm, feeling herself start to flush after touching her and the way Louis was looking at her was making her uncomfortable.

“What?” Harry said first, because Louis then realized that she hadn't been speaking, just staring, and that was embarrassing, because Louis pulled Harry over. “I-I'm gonna be late,” she mumbled, glancing back to her team that was starting to pile onto the field.

Louis swallowed thickly, and rubbed the back of her neck. “Iwantedtowatch,” she blurted out. Really, she had no idea why she had just offered to watch Harry practice, but she did, and there was no way out of it now.

Harry then actually looked positively beaming, nodding her head, and that of course, rubbed off on Louis, and she smiled back at her, even though it was probably very awkward looking – her smiling. Harry grabbed Louis' arm again and then pulled her towards the field, having to walk around the gates. She pushed Louis down gently on the bleachers and dropped her bag next to her feet. “Thanks for this,” she said quickly, and Louis was almost positive that Harry hadn't even registered that it was actually Louis who had offered to watch, and that it was Louis that she was pushing around a bit. But, her antics put a smile on her face nonetheless, and for once she decided not to worry about why the hell she was staying with Harry to watch a sport that she absolutely hated, and why she couldn't seem to pull her stare away from Harry's legs that were oh-so wonderfully shown off by her shorts. She decided, simply, not worry. 

Harry had then tried to catch Louis' eye the entire time she was practicing. From the top of the pyramid, to the ground when she was yelling out cheers. And, well, Louis wasn't ashamed that she easily let her catch her eye, and she smiled at her every time. It much have looked odd from bystanders if they knew the heat between Louis and Harry, but Louis didn't really care what others thought, because she was actually enjoying herself, and she decided that she didn't really mind watching Harry. Actually, she thought she was rather good at what she did, and she thought that it was actually sort of fun to watch them all do the stunts. She found herself not being able to look away from them, and her smile never really faded.

When the seemingly-short practice was over, Louis looked over to her time, and saw that she had been sitting there for two hours and her nose seemed frozen. Harry came up to her after changing back to her normal clothes, giving her a timid smile. “Did you at least enjoy it?” She asked, almost bashfully as she glanced down at her feet, clutching onto the strap of her duffle bag. 

Louis smiled back at her and slowly stood up, shoving her hands in her pockets. “Uh, yeah.. I actually did,” she informed, licking her lips, before looking up at her. “Here.. I'll –“ She trailed off and then grabbed Harry's bag from her shoulder to carry it for her, her cheeks staying pink. There was no telling whether her cheeks were red from the weather or how she was acting towards Harry. She had developed a slight respect for Harry when she had apologized at the party, so she decided that maybe that was why she being a bit nicer to Harry. 

They started walking towards Louis' car for some reason, which wasn't such a long walk. “Thanks for staying.” Louis heard Harry whisper. She wondered about the timidness that Harry was emphasizing on, but she shrugged it off, since she figured that it wasn't that big of a deal. It's not like they were best friends.

“It's fine. I said I enjoyed it,” Louis reminded with another smile, and then leaned against her car, crossing her ankles. “So, do you have a ride home?” She asked, biting down on her lip.

Harry nodded slowly. “M'mum will be here soon,” she informed, glancing back at the mainly parking lot, before back at Louis. 

This was obviously and clearly Louis' window to say something, to offer her a ride home just so she could talk to her instead of just watching her. But, certainly Louis wouldn't mind if she had to watch Harry constantly, especially if she got to pay attention to her thighs, because they weren't something to be missed. “I'll drive you home, if you want,” she piped in, standing up a bit more straight.

Harry's cheeks turned a slight pink, and she cleared her throat. “I-I guess, thanks,” she said softly, and then Louis smiled. She wouldn't have thought that she would actually want to spend time with Harry more than she had to. Louis opened her door politely, and then threw her bag in the boot of the car, before walking to the driver's side. She then realized how freezing she actually was, and she immediately started up her car and then cranked the heat up to the highest setting to get warm. 

After the car finally heated up a little, Louis started to back out of the parking lot and then got on the road, glancing over to Harry a few times. “Tell me where I'm going,” she said softly, looking over a few times at not just Harry, but her thighs. She licked her lips every time she thought about touching them and kissing them. She had no room in her mind to feel guilty about it. 

Harry pointed down the street and then went off telling Louis about where she lived, and Louis just nodded, since she knew her neighbourhood, since it was only about five miles from her own home. They drove in silence for awhile, and Louis soon let out a breath, letting her hand fall from the wheel and daringly onto Harry's knee, sliding it up slightly above. She could feel Harry tense up underneath of her, could feel her eyes baring down into her hand. For a moment, Louis was sure that Harry would push her hand off of her, but she was proven wrong when Harry attempted to simply ignore it. Well, Louis thought she was going to ignore it to tell Louis she didn't care, but again, she was wrong when she felt Harry's hand set on her's and then gently squeezed it. Not only was Harry telling her that it was okay, but now she was telling her that she liked it. And Louis thought that she couldn't have smiled brighter at the feel of Harry's soft hand enclose around her own.

Louis eventually, much to her disappointment, pulled up to Harry's house. She let out a sigh, putting her car in park, before adjusting herself so she was facing Harry. She smiled a bit at her, and then turned her hand over so that she could tangle her fingers with Harry's. 

“Thanks for taking me home, Louis. You really didn't have to,” Harry said softly, holding onto Louis' hand with not even the slightest bit of resistance anymore. Louis wasn't even sure that she was feeling as tense, because it seemed that she was fine, which made Louis happy.

Louis just shook her head. “No, it's alright. It's not that much more out of my way,” she assured, squeezing her hand before scooting closer. She reached over and grabbed her phone from the cup holder, and then handed it to Harry. “Put your number in there,” she said softly, watching Harry's nimble fingers trace against the touch-screen phone as she put her number in. She let out a soft sigh and tugged on Harry's hand gently to bring her forward. She leaned over and kissed her cheek, before getting out of her car. She grabbed Harry's bag from the boot of her car, and then handing Harry her duffle bag. “Just.. I'll text you later, okay?” Louis promised, before she walked back to her car and drove off. Harry disappearing inside of her home. 

Later that evening, while Louis was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, with the occasional text from Harry, Louis came to the certain and clearly undeniable conclusion. She, Louis Tomlinson, was completely falling for Harry Styles. 

**

The first time that Harry had asked for Louis to come over to hang out, she immediately immediately agreed without any further thought. Even if she was still slightly thrown by the fact that she liked Harry, of all people, but maybe spending more time with her alone would make Louis see that this wasn't such a terrible idea. She had continued to stay at Harry's practices and drive her home, but it didn't go much further than that, and this was definitely her opportunity to change that.

She drove, almost sped, all the way to Harry's house even though it wasn't that far away, and it was still only take her like five minutes to get there, but she didn't like waiting, and she didn't want Harry to have to wait for her. She arrived in the driveway and then hopped out of her car. She walked up to the door and knocked gently, almost afraid that Harry wouldn't even show up in her own home.

But, Louis was wrong, and all her worries dissipated as Harry opened the door, shining that bright smile right in her face. “Hey,” she breathed out, reaching to grab Louis' hand and then pull her inside. Louis noticed Harry's mum in the kitchen, and how Harry didn't even introduce them before she was pulled up to Harry's room. She didn't question the lack of introduction, since it simply wasn't worth it. All she could focus on was how she was walking up the stairs behind Harry, and her little bum was right in her face. She grinned at this, but didn't say anything or make any inappropriate moves towards Harry. They weren't quite at that level yet. As she was pulled into Harry's room, Harry closed the door after them and then sat down on the bed with Louis after pulling her right down next to her and scooting rather close, but really, Louis would hardly complain. She only smiled at her and took her hand gently. That was another thing that they had started to develop. Harry would sit in the passenger seat of her car and then they would hold hands, but they wouldn't really talk about it.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Louis asked, kicking off her shoes and then crisscrossed her legs on the bed, turning so that she could face Harry. 

Harry just smiled at her, before pushing back against her shoulders and climbing on top of her. Well, this was rather new, Louis thought. Harry sat down on her hips and licked her lips. “Anything with you,” she said softly and rubbed her hands over Louis' chest. 

Louis' eyes widened a bit at Harry's forwardness, and she couldn't help but wonder what exactly brought this on, but she decided she wouldn't be the one to argue or anything. She had a very sexy woman on top of her, and she wouldn't be that person who pushed them away. Although, she wasn't the one to be taken advantage of, so she flipped them over and propped Harry up against the headboard, slouching a bit. She laid on her side next to her, looking up at her. “Yeah?” She said softly, before she leaned up, setting her hand on Harry's cheek and finally kissed her. About time, she thought.

Harry's lips were exactly like Louis would have imagined them to be. They were soft and glossy, and tasted a bit like strawberries, which Louis found addictive. She leaned up a bit and then started to kiss her a bit more deeply. She was just glad that Harry was kissing her back and not pulling away, but she supposed that would have been silly, since Harry sort of initiated this by climbing on top of her. She just liked taking control, especially over someone who was obviously so sexually inexperienced like Harry. Louis felt Harry grab her wrist, planting her hand on her stomach and started to push it down, making Louis' stomach hatch butterflies out of eagerness. She pulled away gently and looked up at Harry. “You want me to do something, Harry?” She asked softly, licking her lips.

Harry nodded slowly and pushed Louis' hand down again, laying it on her pelvic bone. Louis smiled back at her, glancing over at her hand, before she leaned back up to start sucking on Harry's neck. She had probably never been so happy that Harry was wearing one of her stupid skirts. She slid her hand down by herself this time, and let her fingers tap against her warm, soft thigh, before sliding her hand all the way up her thigh and pressed it against her panties that she could feel were getting slightly damp. She couldn't help but smirk against her neck. 

“Want me to take these off?” Louis asked, almost tauntingly as she slipped her finger just underneath the elastic of her silk panties.

Harry let out a small whine, but nodded her head quickly, signally Louis to continue, which she happily did so. Louis let her head fall on Harry's shoulder for a moment, before she took a hold of Harry's panties and then pulled them off slowly, leaving them at Harry's ankles. She hummed with a smile, before she moved back up to sucking on Harry's neck, wanting to make as many bruises as she could just so everyone knew that Harry let someone do this to her. 

Louis moved her hand back up Harry's thigh and then she settled her fingers in her pubes, which wasn't much, actually. It was just one strip against her mound, and Louis automatically decided that that was one of her favourite things about Harry. She gently ran her thumb against her landing strip, letting it run all the way down against her clit. She pressed her thumb against her slightly hard clit and started rubbing small circles against it. She started to hear Harry's moans fall from her mouth, and she giggled lightly. It had been quite awhile since Louis had gotten anyone to sound like that for her. 

Louis eventually shifted from circles to gentle tapping against Harry's clit, all the while biting down on her neck. “I love feeling how wet you get for me,” Louis whispered against her skin, and then pressed her hand against her pussy, before she just started to rub her fluently, teasing the tip of her finger against her hole, before always pulling away. Louis felt Harry nest her head against Louis', her nose buried into her hair. Louis just smiled at this; no dirty talk, just a smile, because she felt close to Harry, and it had been quite some time that she had actually been this close to someone. She found herself scooting towards Harry until she was pressed against her more. 

Harry's moans only urged Louis forward, and she slowly started to run her fingers closer to Harry's hole. She then started to push two fingers inside of Harry's pretty, tight pink cunt until they disappeared down to her knuckle. Harry nearly yelped at Louis' intrusion, and Louis could tell she was holding back at the sound of her breath hitching dangerously in her throat. “Mm.. Love the sounds your making, Harry. Wish you would get a little louder,” she purred, but she then remembered that Harry's mum was downstairs, and getting walked in on during this was one of the most humiliating things that Louis could think of. She would know, since it had happened to her more than once. Sometimes, she would think that it would have been better if it was her mum, rather than her curious, invasive sisters who barely knew how to knock, not even after walking in on that.

Louis then, once her fingers as settled in Harry's pussy, curled her fingers upwards into Harry's slightly textured g-spot, and started to move them in and out, letting her pace quicken once Harry had gotten used to it. Louis was so proud of the noises that Harry was making, since it had made her feel so good about herself, knowing that she could do that to someone. She then scooted down the bed, wanting to give Harry everything she could. She moved over a bit, pushing Harry's legs apart with her free hand. She purred gently at the sight of Harry's cunt, and then disappeared underneath Harry's skirt. She pressed her tongue against Harry's cunt, and that stirred Harry even more, making her moan louder than she had. Louis started to move her tongue quickly, almost like how she teased Harry in the hallway weeks ago, all the while moving her fingers at the same pace. Harry's hands found Louis' hair, and started to grip at it rather hard. 

After nearly two minutes of doing this, Harry's movements stilled, and she pushed up against Louis one more time, pushing her head into her cunt, before she came, barely squirting on Louis' fingers, but that didn't mean she wasn't impressed. Louis pulled her fingers out after a few moments of letting Harry cool down, and sucked her clear juices of her fingers. She leaned back in and licked up her pink cunt one more time, before pulling back, looking up at Harry and wiping her mouth. “You know, you taste pretty good,” she said softly, and then climbed up on top of her, sitting on her hips and then cupped her cheeks, bringing her in for a deep kiss, making sure she could taste herself on Louis' lips.

“I wanna do you know,” Harry breathed out, still obviously shaken up about her orgasm.

Louis smiled at her and pulled Harry on top of her, the panties that were around her ankles just sliding off carelessly. She held onto Harry's hips and sat up a bit. “Like what?” She asked softly, reaching up to brush her fingers through Harry's wavy hair.

Harry shrugged, her cheeks blushing a bit. “I don't know..” She mumbled. “It's.. It's new to me,” she confessed, biting down on her lip nervously, which couldn't stop Louis from leaning up to kiss her.

Louis smirked though, and pulled Harry closer to her. “Well, lucky I'm a professional,” she said cheekily and sat up a bit more. “Why don't we go to my place?” She suggested a bit softly, running her hands up Harry's skirt again. “I've got more... Equipment,” she informed, chewing on her lip. It was true though. Louis had toys at her house, and she was certain that they would have the house to themselves, and she could make Harry as loud as she could. So, she smiled when Harry agreed to go. She grabbed Harry's panties when she went to put them back on and tossed them aside. She thought it would be much more interesting without the hassle to have to take them off. She grabbed her hand and then started to lead her to the door, again noticing that Harry didn't bother to say goodbye to her mother. She led her inside the car, and then quickly drove back home, keeping her hand on Harry's upper thigh – her total obsession.

When they got to Louis' house, she grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled her inside, letting out a sigh of relief when she heard not a noise in the house. Louis walked her all the way up the stairs and then pushed her back on the bed with a small smirk lingering on her lips. She leaned down and grabbed her shirt, untucking it from her skirt and then pulling it up off her head and threw it to the floor. She grabbed onto the stretchy material of her skirt and slipped it off easily, and then unhooked Harry's bra so that she was finally naked. She hummed in content, leaning down to press a kiss to Harry's neck. “You're so sexy.. Want you to get loud, okay?” She whispered against her ear. Louis pulled back from her and then started to strip herself until she was naked as well. She opened up her bedside table and pulled out a shoebox she kept. She set it on the bed and then pulled two toys: a simple, ten inch, double-sided dildo, and then a strap on. She threw the lube on the bed as well, since it just made everything more enjoyable. Even though, Louis could take pride in how wet she could get Harry, but some kind of artificial lubricate would make things more interesting.

Louis loved the way that Harry's eyes widened at the toys that Louis set beside her, almost as if she had never seen them before in person, or never actually thought that Louis would have these types of things. She giggled at her look and leaned down to kiss her again. “Don't look so scared, yeah? They're fun,” she insisted, and then looked back down at her box. She thought about handcuffs, but they seemed rather insensitive, especially to Harry, who was so inexperienced. She deserved much better than handcuffs, something softer that wouldn't hurt or chaff her wrists. She put her box away, and then opened the bottom drawer of her table and pulled out ribbon that she would sometimes tie her hair with, and cut off a long piece. She set it beside the bed and then moved on top of Harry so her slightly damp pussy was pressed against Harry's small strip of her pubes. She grabbed the ribbon and then Harry's wrists, pulling them up to the bed post. “You're gonna love this, I promise.. It's not gonna hurt your wrists,” she promised softly, before tying Harry's hands to the post loose enough that if she didn't like it, she could tug at the ties and they would break off. 

Louis started to run her hands all over Harry's upper body as she slowly started to rub herself against the small patch of hair on Harry's pussy. She let out small moans between her lips as she ran her hands over Harry's perky breasts. She slowly leaned down and took one of her hardening nipples in her mouth, flicking her tongue over it, and then bit down on her nipple very gently so she didn't hurt her. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Harry for some reason. If it was anyone else, she wouldn't care if she hurt them because she was sensitive towards any of her hook ups, or occasional girlfriends. She pulled back after Harry's breath started hitching, and then she smirked down at her. “First,” she started, still moving her hips, “I'm going to fuck you with the strap on, but you're not gonna come.. You're gonna come when you ride it. And then we're gonna fuck together on the long toy, you'll love that.. That's my favourite,” she informed in a soft tone of voice so it didn't sound too repulsive or demanding. She didn't want to scare Harry off with her toys, and especially not since she was tied to the bed, so she was sure to be as calm as she could keep herself in this type of situation.

When Harry only nodded her head to Louis, still looking a bit scared, but also curious, which drove Louis' eagerness. She slowly, regretfully, started to slid off of Harry. She just wanted to keep tribbing against her until she came, but she could do that later. She promised Harry that she would fuck her, and that's what she would do. She sat up on her knees and grabbed the strap on, before strapping it to her hips. She grabbed the bottle of lubricant, and slicked the silicone cock; rubbing the excess lube on Harry's pussy, making Harry flinch around a bit, tugging at her straps. Louis only smirked and pushed Harry's legs apart, moving in between them so the tip of the toy was pressing against Harry's cunt. “Mm.. Can't wait to fuck you, babe.. Gonna make you moan so loud,” she insisted, and set her hands on Harry's hips, before she just pushed all the way in. She knew it was easier most of the time to just go right in instead of going excruciatingly slowly, which just hurt more since it was dragged out. 

Harry let out a loud, strangled moan when Louis had bottomed out so her hips were pressed against Harry's thighs. Louis just hushed her, and rubbed her hands along her stomach and chest, and then to her face, leaning down to kiss her gently. “Shh...” She whispered to her, planting a small kiss on her lip. Without waiting more than a minute, Louis started to rock her hips properly and in a steady rhythm. She knew instantly when Harry started to get used to the feeling of being fucked by something plastic and well, by a girl, when she loosened up a bit and became less tense, letting out more and louder moans as Louis fucked her.

Louis loved fucking Harry, and that wasn't a hard conclusion to come to. She loved gripping onto her petite hips, and she loved seeing that timid look in Harry's eyes as she went faster, and she loved the way her cheeks turned a bright red from being fucked, and she loved her moans, especially She loved how loud Harry got as she hit all the right spots, and when she went as deep as she could every few thrusts. Louis was never so happy to fuck Harry Styles. 

Louis could see the way Harry's breath started to hitch every time she thrust into her, knowing that she was getting close, and she promised that Harry would come while riding her. She slid out of Harry quickly and the turned Harry around so that she was facing the wall up on her knees, her hands still attached to the bedposts. Louis slid down underneath of her, leaning on the headboard under her hands, before grabbing Harry's hips and letting her sink down on her cock. She moaned when Harry did, and started moving her hips up to meet Harry's, since she wasn't going nearly as fast as she wanted her to. She supposed that she still had a bit of time to learn all of what Louis liked, so that was okay. She was just trying to push her forward into what she wanted, and eventually, Harry did catch on, and started to fuck herself on Louis' cock, until she started moaning even louder, near screaming, and she was coming, actually squirting against Louis' fake cock, and Louis couldn't help herself from pulling Harry off quickly so she could watch her actually squirt, and that she did; all over Louis' pelvis. Louis moaned at this, moving her hand down to Harry's cunt and started to rub her until she couldn't come anymore, and she was panting. Harry laid her head on Louis' shoulder, near sobbing out of pleasure. “Oh god..” Louis heard Harry whisper, and she smiled down at her.

“I didn't know you could squirt like that,” Louis noted with a sly smile. “It was so hot,” she praised. “I want you to do that in my mouth one day,” she admitted with a small chuckle, before kissing along Harry's neck to try and sooth her, calm her down from her intense orgasm. 

Then, it was Louis' turn, and after a few minutes of calming down, Harry had absolutely insisted that she held her up to what she had promised. Harry, after Louis helped her untie those damned ribbons on her hands, had even grabbed the double-sided toy, feeling daring for a split second, and then she was back to blushing and even let out a small giggle. She climbed off of Louis and set the toy back down, before attempting to undo the latches on Louis' strap on. It had taken her a few times, but once she got it off, she tossed it gently to the other side of the bed, and then chewed on her lip, looking up to Louis. “I-I don't know what to do from here,” she confessed with a small blush.

Louis smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her, getting a bit more rough so that they kept the mood intact. “Happy to help,” she hummed, pecking her lips one more time, before she pushed Harry back down. She could easily tell that Harry was getting more comfortable after doing this with Louis after awhile, because she wasn't as tense, and she seemed more eager to do things. 

Louis grabbed the lube, but instead of slicking the toy, she squirted some on her hand, and then rubbed it against her own, smooth cunt with a soft hum. She wiped her hand off on her thigh, before scooting down a bit. She grabbed the toy and then pressed it against Harry's pussy, sliding it in slowly, about half way. She held onto the middle, before she slid down herself, moaning a bit at finally having something inside of her. She had gotten rather worked up over doing all those wonderful things to Harry, and she thought that it was about time that she too got taken care of. 

Louis eventually pulled herself together enough to start moving against Harry slowly, sliding up and down the toy with soft moans. She grabbed the middle of the toy again and started to stroke it back and forth so it fucked the both of them, making Louis' breath turn into small, desperate pants. She also moved down though, so she could press her cunt against Harry's. That was easily one of her favourite things to do – trib. She thought that it was so hot, and it definitely felt the best. She mainly focused on getting off, since she was desperate to do so, so she continued to fuck herself down on the toy, Harry making the same noises that she did herself every time the toy slid in and slightly out. It didn't really last long, because it didn't take much for Louis to come, and unfortunately, she didn't squirt, not like Harry did, and she really thought that to be unfair. She had always wanted to. 

Knowing that it was going to take Harry a little longer to come, she slipped off the toy quickly, not even giving herself recoup time. She laid back and grabbed Harry, pulling her right on her face. She hummed happily, and grabbed onto the toy and started to work it quickly inside of Harry to get her off. Louis kept her word, and she figured that this was as good as any time for Harry to squirt in her mouth. 

After about a minute of Louis pumping the toy into Harry relentlessly, Harry made that familiar noise that she was about to come, and Louis worked the toy faster, before Harry started to come. She pulled the toy out of her and then just dropped it, pulling Harry down by her hips when she started to squirt. She pressed her mouth against her cunt, and Harry only screamed louder when she did. Louis licked up against her clit, nearly choking as she continued to squirt in her mouth. Some, more like half, had gotten on Louis' cheeks rather than in her mouth, but Louis didn't even care, because it was so sexy, and she had definitely never had a girlfriend – or whatever Harry was to her, that could squirt quite like Harry could.

Harry was back to panting, and Louis' laid her down. She sat up and walked to the bathroom real quick to grab a towel, wiping her mouth and her hips, and her cunt that was still covered in lube. She walked back to Harry and cleaned her up a bit, smiling down at her in admiration. She kissed her again, knowing that Harry could definitely taste herself on Louis' mouth, if she hadn't before. Louis stood back up and walked back to the bathroom, tossing the towel in the hamper, before walking back to Harry. She cleaned off the bed, setting things on the side table to be cleaned. She climbed into her bed, despite the early-ish time, bringing Harry with her. She pulled the blanket over top of them, wrapping her hands around Harry's waist, pulling her as close as she could with a big smile on her face. 

“You know,” Louis started, pressing her face into Harry's hair, “you could be more than just a good fuck,” she whispered to her, letting out a soft sigh.


End file.
